For The Man Who Has Nothing
Episode 13 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Nightwing,Batgirl,Plastic Man,and Zatanna all met near Booster Gold's headquarters.They all have some present to give to him,and Zatanna bought him a cake.But,when they entered Booster Gold's headquarters,there was no one there,except Skeets.Skeets said,"Booster Gold is kidnapped"."What?By who?",Zatanna asked."By Hush",Skeets said."Hush?He's one of the biggest,baddest villains Batman has faced",Nightwing said."We gotta go find him,and Hush",Batgirl said.Skeets said,"But I'm not able to help you.Calculator has placed a virus on my system"."Okay.Then stay here",Nightwing said.Now,Zatanna said some backwards magic words and they were transported to where Hush's hideout is--at Downtown Gotham.They looked for the hideout,and after a few moments,they found it.They took out the security guards and used an access card to open the hideout's door.Then,infrared lasers crossed their way.Zatanna got rid of those using her magic.Now,they entered a room and were surrounded by Hush's thugs.They taken out all of those.Then,they saw stairs and climbed up.Then,there was another room.They entered it,then Plastic Man accidentally steps on a rope,and one of Hush's henchmen pulled it,and he was tied upside down.The same happened to Nightwing and Batgirl.Zatanna was about to pronounce a magic spell to free them when someone covered her mouth.She was gagged.Then,she was placed in a containment field at a different room.Meanwhile,at Hush's main room,he is beating up Booster Gold.Later,Skeets sent a distress call to Nightwing and he was conscious again.Skeets told him he need help because he was being attacked by machines in Booster Gold's headquarters."Wait.I'll just call Zatanna",Nightwing said.He used a Birdrang to cut the rope from which he was tied.Plastic Man did the same thing.Batgirl also did the same thing,using her Batarang."Wait?Where's Zatanna",Plastic Man asked."Oh.Where could she be.We gotta find her",Batgirl said.Plastic Man suddenly leans on a door."What the hell is this?Oh wait",he said."It's a door.Guys it's a door.Maybe Zatanna's inside",Plastic Man told the others,as they looked inside the room.They saw Zatanna in a containment field.Now,Nightwing pressed a button on the machine to deactivate the containment field and freed her from it."Hush is going to be so screwed when we face him",Batgirl said.Now,they went to another room,and they were surrounded by Killer Croc,Clayface,Killer Moth,Ragdoll,Hugo Strange,and some thugs and robots.Now,they fought them and took all of those out.Now,they entered another room,and it was Hush's room."Hush!Tell us,why did you kidnap our friend.Don't you know it's his birthday today",Zatanna said."I don't know and I don't care.The only thing I know is I'm enjoying beating him up",Hush replied."Then we're gonna enjoy beating you up too",Plastic Man said.Now,the four heroes attacked Hush.After a long fight,they taken him down.Now,they freed Booster Gold and they escaped his hideout.Now,the heroes are teleported by Zatanna to Booster Gold's headquarters.They entered it.Skeets was surprised that the machines suddenly stopped attacking."Aww man what did you do here Skeets?My headquarters is destroyed",Booster Gold."You forgot?Hush and Hugo Strange infiltrated our hideout.Hugo Strange hacked all our security and information systems and placed a virus on my system.But,when Hush is defeated,the machines stopped attacking me",Skeets said."You fought these machines while your system has a virus?",Booster Gold asked."Yeah.Pretty badass,right?",Skeets said."Yeah,but my headquarters is destroyed",Booster Gold said."It doesn't matter.What matters is it's your birthday",Zatanna said,as the two shared a kiss."This,is the best birthday gift I've ever had",Booster Gold said,smiling. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Booster Gold,Skeets,Zatanna,Plastic Man Villains:Hush,Killer Croc,Clayface,Killer Moth,Ragdoll,Hugo Strange